


SKAM La S1 E1: You Look Like a Slut

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [2]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 3





	1. We are the Future

#  **Clip 1, Monday 4:17PM, 2020: We are the Future**

**Oliver voice over**

My whole life I’ve been told that we are the future. That one day we will inherit the earth from our parents, then one day give it to our children. They say that my generation is the most politically active, the most progressive, the best off. 

_(Clips of teenagers partying, kissing their significant others, and goofing off fill the screen. In between them, glimpses of protests, homelessness, global warming, etc.)_

But the world we’re supposedly inheriting is dying. Thousands of wildfires in California, global warming increasing astronomically, and hundreds of school shootings leaving hundreds of us dead. 

_(The sound of a girl screaming as a gun is fired.)_

We are the future, and we’re inheriting a dying world. 

_(Cut to black. A blonde boy and a white girl with brown hair and brown eyes are looking at each other, sitting on the concrete. The blonde boy is reading from a paper.)_

**Oliver**

What did you think?

_(He looks up. She nods)_

**Ava**

It was really good! Very well written 

**Oliver**

Thanks! Any constructive criticism?

**Ava**

I’m bad at those kinds of things

**Oliver**

C’mon, one thing?

_(Ava thinks for a moment)_

**Ava**

You used the word _hundreds_ twice in a row. Maybe you should change that 

**Oliver**

No, I did that on purpose. I used repetition as a literary device to emphasize my point…

_(Ava zones out, staring at two girls—Becky and Sara talking with each other, walking by in slow motion. They seem to notice Ava walking and roll their eyes. Oliver snaps her out of her daze)_

**Oliver**

Ava? You okay?

_(Ava nods. Oliver notices who she’s looking at and cups her face, kissing her on the forehead.)_

**Oliver**

Hey, it’s okay. 

**Ava**

Yeah 

_(Oliver smiles and leans in to kiss her, but a boy dramatically drapes himself over Oliver’s lap)_

**Sam**

Oliver, are you cheating on me?

_(Oliver snorts and pushes Sam off of him. They playfully fight for a little before Sam moves away)_

**Sam**

What did you get on the essay?

**Oliver**

An 89

**Sam**

100%. _(Sam wiggles his eyebrows)_ jealous?

**Oliver**

Of what? Being a nerd?

_(Sam sticks his tongue out)_

**Sam**

Oh, hey Ava

**Ava**

Hey, Sam

**Sam**

What did you get?

_(Ava shrugs)_

**Ava**

I don’t want to talk about it

**Oliver**

Don’t worry, Ava. We won’t make fun of you

_(Ava gives him a look and stares at Sam)_

**Oliver**

Okay, _I_ won’t make fun of you 

_(Ava sighs)_

**Ava**

Fine. I got a 70

_(Both boys wince. Ava looks down)_

**Oliver**

That’s okay… you’re still good at other things. Like… brushing your teeth, putting on clothes looking pretty…

_(Ava begins to smile and she sticks up her middle finger. Oliver giggles and kisses her. Ava kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam taps Oliver on the shoulder)_

**Sam**

I think we should leave if we want to be on time 

**Oliver**

Oh shit, you’re right 

**Ava**

On time for what?

**Oliver**

We’re hanging out with Elijah 

**Ava**

Okay, well—bye!

_(She waves after them as they ignore her. Ava looks down)_


	2. Why don’t you trust me?

#  **Clip 2, Monday 8:32PM, 2020: Why don’t you trust me?**

_  
(Ava is laying on her bed, looking over her government homework. She gets frustrated and shoves it off her bed. She takes out her phone and calls Oliver, but he doesn’t pick up. She then looks through Becky’s Instagram account—mostly pictures of her and Sarah. _

_Sam then decides to FaceTime her and she accepts his call.)_

**Ava**

Hey Sammy

**Sam**

Hi Ava

**Ava**

Is Jonas with you?

**Sam**

No

**Ava**

Aren’t you two at Elijah’s?

**Sam**

We were, like, two hours ago. 

_(Beat)_

**Ava**

Did you see Becky’s Instagram post? I think Sarah has fake eyelashes. 

_(Sam snorts)_

**Sam**

They’re on the homecoming committee now. 

**Ava**

Really?

**Sam**

Yeah, Becky’s running for homecoming Queen and everything. 

_(Ava is quiet)_

**Sam**

You know you can talk to her. She doesn’t bite. 

_(Ava opens her mouth to reply, but there’s a thump on her window. She checks to see who it is)_

**Ava**

Gotta go, Oliver is here. 

**Sam**

What are y’all gonna do…?

_(Realization dawns on him)_

**Sam**

Ew

_(He hangs up. Ava laughs and opens her window to help Oliver crawl in. He lands on top of her and giggles, kissing her. Ava laughed.)_

**Ava**

I tried calling you!

**Oliver**

My battery was dead. 

**Ava**

Then why didn’t you charge it at home?

**Oliver**

I wasn’t home. 

**Ava**

Where were you then?

**Oliver**

Elijah’s, silly. 

_(Ava raises an eyebrow)_

**Ava**

Sam said y’all left hours ago. 

**Oliver**

What’s with all the questions? Why don’t you trust me

**Ava**

I trust you—

_(She giggles as Oliver picks her up and throws her onto the bed.)_

**Oliver**

C’mon, why don’t you trust me? _[adlib]_

_(Ava kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck. He moves to kiss her and his hand falls on her essay. He picks it up)_

**Oliver**

What’s this?

_(Ava moves to snatch it)_

**Ava**

It’s nothing 

**Oliver**

You said you got a 70 

_(He shows her the essay which has a big 63 on it, circled. She pulls a pillow up to her chest to hug.)_

**Ava**

It’s almost the same

**Oliver**

“Government is an institution that is evil but necessary.”

**Ava**

Hey—what are you doing?!

**Oliver**

“Evil but necessary.” That’s adorable. 

**Ava**

Give it here!

_(They play fight for the essay, giggling and hitting one another with pillows)_

**_Song: Pretty Girl by Clairo_ **


	3. Don’t you have to be in Talented Theatre for that?

#  **Clip 3, Tuesday 12:30PM, 2020: Don’t you have to be in Talented Theatre for that?**

_ (Ava is slowly typing out an essay. She notices Becky and Sarah surveying students about their requests for homecoming week themes and taking polls. A blonde girl approaches her and hands her a flier for auditions for the school play: Romeo and Juliet.) _

**Briana**

Hi, my name is Briana Breaux and I was wondering if you’d be interested in auditioning for the school play?

**Ava**

Don’t you have to be in Talented Theatre for that?

_ (Briana shakes her head) _

**Briana**

No, you just have to be a student!

**Ava**

I dunno… I’m really behind in one of my classes. 

**Briana**

You can be a minor roll if you’d like? It’s just that we don’t have many people signed up and auditoriums are in a few days. 

**Ava**

I’ll think about it. 

**Briana**

Yay!

_ (She awkwardly hugs Ava) _

**Briana**

Also there’s a party tomorrow! You’re a junior, right? 

**Ava**

Yes

**Briana**

Cool! Are you going?

**Ava**

Maybe…

**Briana**

It’ll be fun! All the popular people will be there! Nick, Avery Trahan, Becky Louviere…

_ (After the name “Becky,” Ava stares off. The sound cuts off.) _


	4. Alone

#  **Clip 4, Wednesday 6.50AM, 2020: Alone**

_ (Oliver is driving Ava to school.) _

**Oliver**

And that’s why I feel bad for him. I don’t think he has many friends—

**Ava**

Can we audition for the school play together?

**Oliver**

What?

**Ava**

Can we audition for the school play together?

_ (Oliver seems extremely uncomfortable with the idea) _

**Oliver**

Why?

**Ava**

I thought it might be fun. We could have an excuse to hang out together more. 

**Oliver**

I… don’t really want to

**Ava**

Why?

**Oliver**

Um… it’s embarrassing. I just—I have stage fright. 

**Ava**

Oh. 

**Oliver**

I’m sorry. 

**Ava**

It’s fine.  _ (Beat)  _ Can we at least go to the party tonight?

**Oliver**

There’s a party tonight?

**Ava**

Yeah! It sounds super fun. 

**Oliver**

I dunno…

**Ava**

Pleaaaase? I just want to spend time with youuuuuuuuu!

**Oliver**

Fiiiiiiiiine. 

**Ava**

Yes!

**Oliver**

But only if Sam can come camping with us this weekend. 

_ (Ava’s smile fell) _

**Oliver**

Look, I know it was supposed to only be the two of us, but Sam will have nothing to do otherwise. You can bring a friend too!

_ (Ava glares at him. Oliver parks in front of a house and kissed her) _

**Oliver**

What do you think?

**Ava**

He can come. 

**Oliver**

Yes!

_ (At that moment, Sam opens the car door and hops in the backseat. Oliver grins and turns around) _

**Oliver**

Hey Sam, you can come camping with us?

**Sam**

Awesome! 

**Ava**

But only if you two come to the party with me tonight. 

**Sam**

Oh. Then we can’t. 

**Ava**

Why not?

**Sam**

We have Hamilton tickets. 

_ (Ava gives him a look) _

**Sam**

Fine, it’s a concert. 

**Oliver**

Shit, I totally forgot about that!

_ (Ava glares at her feet) _

**Oliver**

I’m so sorry, I actually did forget! 

**Ava**

Just shut up and drive. 


	5. You look like a slut

#  **Clip 5, Wednesday 7:15 PM, 2020: You look like a slut**

_(Ava is sitting on her bed eating chicken noodle soup while watching New Girl. She looks around her room at all the pictures of her, Becky, and Sarah on the wall. She stares at the screen of the TV and turns it off._

_Ava starts getting ready for the party, doing her eyeliner, lipstick, eye makeup, and choosing the right dress. Her skirt is stuck in her leggings but she fixes it._

_When she gets to the party, it’s loud and crowded. She sees Becky at the bar and walks over to her. She notices Ava walking over and starts to leave)_

**Ava**

Becky, you can’t ignore me forever. 

_(Becky stops moving)_

**Ava**

Becky, I’m so, so sorry… _(beat)_ Please say something— anything. 

_(Becky snaps her head in her direction.)_

**Becky**

I would have lost the lipstick if I were you. You look like a slut. 

_(Becky walks off and Ava sits down, burying her face in her hands. There are whispers around them. Ava feels a tap in her shoulder and looks up to see an Asian girl)_

**Claire**

Did you know that girls who call other girls sluts are 90% more likely to get chlamydia?

**Ava**

Really?

**Claire**

No. It would be so great if it was, though. I think we’re in Spanish together. I’m Claire Hoang. 

**Ava**

Ava Boudreaux. 

_(Claire walks off and Ava makes her way to the bathroom. She’s removing her lipstick when she hears a girl crying. She finds the girl who tried to recruit her for the play in a stall, sobbing her eyes out.)_

**Ava**

Are you okay?

_(Briana nods, before sobbing more)_

**Ava**

Are you sure? Do you need me to find a friend of yours?

**Briana**

Maybe… Avery?

**Ava**

Okay, I’ll go find Avery 

_(She walks into the main room and asks around for an Avery. She’s pointed towards a boy who’s dancing$_

**Ava**

Avery? Um, there’s a girl in the bathroom looking for you. She’s crying. 

**Avery T.**

Oh. 

_(He follows her to the women’s bathroom, where Briana is speaking to a Columbian girl who is eating a bag of chips)_

**Briana**

And then… they don’t me that I was worthless and stupid and that I’ll never be good enough…

**Avery F.**

I swear to God, I’ll kill them all for you 

**Ava**

Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt but… I found Avery…?

**Avery T.**

Hi, I’m Avery 

**Briana**

That’s Avery. 

**Avery F.**

_(Overlapping with Briana)_ I’m Avery. 

**Avery T.**

No way, your name is also Avery?!

**Avery F.**

Name bros?

**Avery T.**

Name bros!

_(The two hi five and Bro hug)_

**Briana**

Um… we were actually in the middle of something… so…

**Avery T.**

Oh, I’m sorry. We’ll be out of your way. 

_(Avery T. And Ava walk out of the bathroom together)_

**Avery T.**

Well that was awkward

_(Ava doesn’t reply)_

**Avery T.**

Since we’re here… wanna dance?

**Ava**

_(Shifting uncomfortably)_ I dunno… I really should get home…

**Avery T.**

Just one? 

_(He smiled and Ava finds herself too anxious to say no)_

**Ava**

I’m sorry. 

_(She runs off.)_

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/KU7Yk7Rq Link to the discord server!


End file.
